Just Wanna Have Fun
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Home from vacation for the holidays, Derek Venturi decides to attend a party in Toronto. What happens when he meets sixteen year old, Clare Edwards? TwoShot


**Just Wanna Have Fun**

**Summary: Home from vacation for the holidays, Derek Venturi decides to attend a party in Toronto. What happens when he meets sixteen year old, Clare Edwards? TwoShot**

**Part One**

Derek Venturi pasted on his patented smirk as he walked into the crowded living room. It was the holidays so Derek was of course out of school. One of his friends from college had invited him to attend a party he was having back in his home in Toronto. Derek eyed the girls that passed by them, smiling flirtatiously at each of them. He walked farther into the room and found a drink shoved into his hand. He looked up to see Greg grinning at him.

"Venturi! Glad you could make it to my party!" He said joyfully. He was obviously drunk if his glassy eyes were any indication.

Derek had to roll his eyes internally at that. It was all kinds of pathetic, He took his eyes off his friend, unaware of the fact that his friend was trying to talk to him. His gaze landed on a girl that stood, leaning against the wall. She looked out of place and uncomfortable as she watched the people around her dance, drink, laugh, and converse. Judging by her looks, she could only be about sixteen. Not caring about seeming rude, he walked away from Greg and torwards where the girl stood.

--------------

Clare Edwards couldn't believe that Alli had forced her to come to this college party. She didn't even know the people who were here, not to mention the fact that Alli had wondered off about twenty minutes ago with one of the college boys who'd invited them here. She nervously chewed her lower lip and looked down at the outfit she wore. A short, black skirt, a pair of tights and high-heeled boots and an off the shoulder cobalt sweater. Alli had picked out the outfit for her, telling Clare that they needed to look hot if they were going to a college party but she just felt foolish. Wearing such a short skirt when it was winter time just didn't make sense to her, even though she'd changed quite a bit since she was fourteen.

"Hi." A smooth sounding voice said behind her. She smothered the groan that threatened to escape her lips and turned her cool, blue eyes to the left to see a handsome young man around nineteen, leaning casually against the wall behind her with his hands stuffed in a leather jacket. She arched an eyebrow as she met his dark eyes. Their gazes locked and she swallowed hard as she noticed just how attractive this mystery guy was.

"Hey." She said, eyeing him carefully.

"I'm Derek. Derek Venturi." He said to her as he gave her a grin and ran a hand through his already messy hair.

"Clare Edwards." Clare replied simply as she shuffled her feet slightly. "Did you want something?" She asked of him, sounding irritable.

Derek flinched at her tone and shook his head with a frown. "No. I was just trying to talk to you." He told her as he tried to control the snide remark that threatened to escape his lips.

She winced and reached out a hand to stop him from taking his leave. "Look." She began with a sigh. "I'm sorry about being so rude. It's just---I don't know anyone here so I am kind of nervous. Not to mention the friend that I came here with seems to have disappeared somewhere."

"You can't be much more than sixteen. How did you and your friend know about the party?" He asked as he watched her intently.

Clare shrugged, wondering why it was so easy to talk to Derek when she'd just met him. "When we were out at the mall, these two guys that we ran in to asked us to come. They said it would be a blast. Then, a few days ago Alli--that's the friend I was talking about took me shopping. She said that we needed to look sexy if we were going to--and I quote, "A party with older, sexy men." Anyway, she left me here by myself and I _was_ talking to one of the guys who asked us here but he turned out to be a jerk." She rolled her eyes softly and ran a hand through her stylishly cut bob.

Derek laughed at her, feeling amused by her.

"Are you _laughing _at me?!" She asked, blue eyes narrowingly dangerously. Her hands went to her hips as she stared him down.

He swallowed his laugh and shook his head at her. "You just amuse me." He told her as he looked upon the crowd before looking back at her. "Do you wanna get out of here?"

A look of relief passed over Clare's pretty face and she gave him a wide smile. "You have no idea how good that sounds!" She told him as she took his offered arm.

* * *

The two walked outside slowly. They talked about anything and everything. Clare found herself laughing as Derek told her how about his younger brothers and sister and his two stepsisters. She felt entertained as he informed her of his and his eldest stepsister's relationship and how they fought and argued all the time. She'd never had a big family, though she did have Darcy as an older sister. Derek's stories made having so many brothers and sisters sound fun and she told him so.

"Smarti and I get along great. She's a great baby sister and has a great imagination. She can come up with the craziest things!" Derek chuckled as they continued walking. "And Lex...well he's certainly a little terror. My dad and Nora say that he is worse than I am."

"It sounds fun. I'm the youngest in my family. My sister and I have a pretty good relationship. When I was younger though, I hated being compared to her all the time. And Darcy went through alot of things these past few years. She's made mistakes but she is an amazing person. She spent what would've been her senior year in highschool, helping little kids in Kenya." She wrapped her arms around herself as the coldness of the air finally got to her.

Derek noticed her move and shrugged off his leather jacket before slipping it around Clare's slender shoulders. He helped her slide her arms into the sleeves. "Here you go." He told her, giving her a tender expression.

"Thank you." She told him sweetly, lowering her lashes shyly as she tightened the jacket against her body. Seemingly without thinking, she leaned in to rest an arm on his forearm and pressed her soft lips to his in a kiss.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
